danganrolefandomcom-20200214-history
Gundham Tanaka
|height = 182cm (6') |weight = 74kg (163lbs) |chest size = 93cm (37") |blood type = B |date of birth = |likes = Four Dark Devas of Destruction |dislikes = Earthly life |family = Four Dark Devas of Destruction (Pet hamsters) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy *Class 77-B |previous affiliation = Fazal Commerce High School |japanese va = |english va = |images = yes |sprites = yes }} ( ) is a student at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. His title is (超高校級の飼育委員 , lit. Super High School Level Animal Breeder). Appearance His knee-length black jacket is always left open and, according to his reference sheet, is part of his school uniform. The left sleeve is rolled up to the elbow and fastened to the jacket with silver pins. Gundham is also known for his long purple scarf, which wraps around his neck and covers his chin. Vertical (presumably occult) symbols are emblazoned on the back of his jacket and the ends of his scarf. Underneath his jacket, Gundham wears a white button-up layered over a slightly darker shirt with a grey-purple cross design on the chest. His black pants are tucked into black boots riddled with straps. Gundham's skin tone is noticeably pale and grey, suggesting that he doesn't get outside much. He wears an undercut, and the top section of his hair is slicked back into a single curl. His hair looks more wild and jagged when he's enraged). His hair color is black with light grey streaks through it. This may be the result of either dyeing his hair or a melanin deficiency known as poliosis, giving him several 'Mallen streaks'. Gundham has no eyebrows, which is confirmed in the limited edition's art book. He has grey eyes but he wears a red contact lens in his right eye. The grey scar that runs through his left eye onto his right cheek appears to be a tattoo. His left arm, which he calls the "cursed arm," is bandaged up to the elbow, presumably from injuries he received while taking care of his animals. Gundham's Hell Hound Earring hangs from his right ear, and he wears silver rings on the index and middle fingers of his right hand. He is always seen with his hamsters, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction: San-D (orange and white), Jum-P (grey and white), Maga-Z (tan fur with peach underbelly, chipped ear), and Cham-P (fat, orange). The Devas often camp out inside the scarf that Gundham always wraps around his neck, but they frequently appear during conversations or at his command. Personality Gundham has an eccentric and somewhat dark personality, his delusions of self-grandeur likely stemming from an inferiority complex and chunibyo syndrome. He claims that he was gifted with evil powers of the underworld, the result of "an angel and a devil" joining together. Gundham refers to other people as "pathetic human beings" and states that even the gods fear his abilities. He often rambles about his status as "The Supreme Overlord of Ice" and his interest in the dark arts, alchemy, and astral levels. Preferring to be alone, he prioritizes himself and taking care of the Devas over connecting with his classmates. As a result, he initially comes off as self-centered and aloof. Despite making a poor first impression, Gundham offers comic relief in what he says to other characters. His outlandish responses and dramatic voice acting are reminiscent of a cartoon super villain. He sometimes goes as far as to compliment other characters if they say a "nice line", which teases at breaking the fourth wall. Gundham is notably contradictory. It is heavily implied that though Gundham appears prideful and shuns spending time with mere mortals, he may actually feel lonely. He tends to cover up how he feels alienated from others; for instance, he claimed that he was "searching for solitude" before slowly wandering off. Gundham's harsh facade conceals a softer, more sensitive side. Sonia's compliments cause him to blush and hide the bottom half of his face in his scarf; he even stammers a little. However, it's hinted that Gundham has serious problems with socializing and physical contact. He has been strict about not wanting to touch nor be touched by others since childhood, going as far as to avoid sports and playing with other children. In his typical manner, Gundham claims that his flesh is "poisoned" to disguise his fear of intimacy. He tells Hajime that he can only be touched by very specific persons with astral levels that match his own. Though he may be awkward around other people, Gundham deeply cares about animals (despite how he refers to them as his evil minions to stay in line with his overlord persona). He claims that anything that can talk "will eventually betray you", suggesting that he has been hurt by others in the past and prefers to trust animals for their loyalty and sincere nature. Gundham demands that animals are treated with respect. He uses his talents to educate people who don't know how to properly take care of animals. He also says that he pities livestock for being raised for the sole purpose of human consumption. This may mean that Gundham is a vegetarian or vegan; on the other hand, his words may imply that he is only against eating animals defiled by human involvement. He takes great offense to people interfering with animals' natural instincts and autonomy. Gundham has great respect for the nature and its laws. He understands that nature is indiscriminate in its harsh cruelty, and he does not fear death. At the same time, he strongly dislikes mankind's malicious ways. Notably, Gundham hates the idea of giving up without a fight, for he believes that all creatures are born to fight tooth and nail to survive. According to him, giving up your life willingly is blasphemous toward nature (and by extension, oneself). Abilities : Gundham is a skilled fighter. He was able to fight Juzo Sakakura who is an excellent combatent and expert boxer, even with him being knocked out for him later. Talent Gundham has an empathic connection with animals, who he feels are more trustworthy than humans. Due to his understanding of animals' emotions, he tries not to involve himself with livestock and other domesticated animals fated to be eaten. Gundham is acknowledged as the Ultimate Breeder because of his incredible achievements with hybridizing breeds, saving endangered species, and animal research. Gundham's agents carry on his work in his absence; these select individuals understand the mechanics of genealogy and respect animals' rights. Gundham uploads his findings to his breeding blog, which he claims is a cover for his website about the dark arts. He provides plenty of exercise, high-quality food, and shelter for his breeds. He also has the ability to tame wild animals. First, he must approach them with an innocent guise and repeatedly speak to them in an innocent voice, saying "good girl, good girl", over and over until he earns their trust. As their bond grows deeper, Gundham will start to hear tamed animals “speak" with him. Gundham's favorite animals are his pet hamsters, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. His bandaged "cursed arm" is likely wrapped to protect him from being bitten by the Devas. Gundham put a great deal of effort into training them, and they can follow basic commands. Relationships : }} Monokuma Gundham is disgusted by Monokuma's presence but do not do anything against him, being silent most of the time. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Quotes Trivia *The kanji in Tanaka means "rice field" and "center". Together this may mean "central rice field". The kanji for Gundham use irregular readings, though can roughly mean "snake eye dreams". *His name is a reference to the popular Japanese mecha anime, Mobile Suit Gundam, which later spawned an entire long-running series. **The choice of his Japanese voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita, is a meta joke to his name, as Sugita, though always express his desired to voice act a Gundam pilot, is one of the few major Sunrise-aligned voice actors who never gets to voice act a major character (Gundam pilots) in the series. *Gundham's title in the original Japanese release, "Super High School Level Breeding Club Member", is a bit more specific than his English title. The Breeding Club (whose Japanese name could also be interpreted as "Animal Care Club") is a common after-school club in many Japanese schools dedicated to taking care of the animals (usually small birds, reptiles and rodents) kept within the school grounds. As made clear by his many achievements as a Breeder, Gundham has transcended the regular Breeding Club member's expertise by leaps and bounds–which may be the basis for his claims about his existence being superior to that of humans'. *The names of Gundham's four hamsters are: San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z and Cham-P. All of the names are references to shonen manga magazines (Sunday, Jump, Magazine, and Champion). *Gundham's English voice actor, , also voices Ryoma Hoshi. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 77-B